User talk:Cléo
Welcome! I hope you enjoy your stay here, and if you have questions, feel free to ask! 17:44, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Hello, thank you for this message. I don't know what I can do here, so I'll have a look. Maybe you could help me out? Cléo 17:48, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::Sure In short: Lovia is an island nation off the Californian coast, divided in five states and its capital is Noble City. Lovia is a kingdom reigned by a king, currently King Dimitri I (=me). We have a Constitution (and several other laws) and a Congress. You can become a citizen after a while, and go in politics. You can do business too or occupy yourself with social or cultural things. That was that :) 17:53, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::Wow, so you're a real king :-) Okay, thank you, it's a great honor to be helped out by a king, it doesn't happen everyday (haha). I'll use "random page" and see what I can do in this island nation. Cléo 17:58, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Great :) I am a normal man and the reason why you're helped by the king in person, is because he is always ( ) here. If you want, you can buy yourself a residence (that's for free). You can find yourself a nice place (total list: click here) and on those colored maps you can add your name to the FOR SALE tags. 18:08, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Thank you, my great and lovely king! (haha) ;-). I'll buy myself a residence, if I can find a nice spot! Cléo 18:10, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Ever been to Canada?Cléo 18:11, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :after edit conflict: That's great. You live in Toronto I see? I've been there last summer (the weather was aweful and foggy) when I toured around the USA (and some small areas of Canada, which I find a lovely country). D'you like living there? 18:12, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::O, believe me, it's wonderful :). You have there a lot of different people, some are from Eastern Europe, Africa, Asia, etcetera. For example, my family comes from Italy. But one thing I don't like about Toronto is the climate. It can be reaaaally cold up here. Cléo 18:22, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::I experienced that too :-) We just came from the Niagara Falls (Canadian side) and it was really sunny there; next day we went to Toronto where it was cold and foggy. I haven't seen much of the city in fact. But, Canada looks like a great country. When you enter the country from the south (USA), you really feel you're no longer in the US. It's something in between France, the UK and the United States, a great mix. 18:25, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Haha :-). But where do you live? (and I've got another question, how can I put some photos on Wiki Nation?) Cléo 18:33, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :I live in Belgium (European Union) in fact :You can upload them by clicking on "Upload image/file" on the left side of your screen. There you can select the file, add comments and categories (more info on which categories to use: Category:Image). 18:36, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Are you of royal decend too ? 18:42, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Thank you! Belgium? A bit far away =P. I've never been to Europe... but what's Belgium like, actually? The only thing I know about it is the chocolate. :-) Cléo 18:43, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :How do you mean royal descent? Cléo 18:43, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::That's probably our best thing too Belgium is a small nation south of the Netherlands and north of France, with a French and Dutch language part (and a very small German part and some mixted parts...). It's a kingdom as well (though the King almost doesn't have power). We have very good food (including chocolates, beer etc.) and we are known to be "enjoyers" (what's the correct English for that word?). We have some political issues as well, usually between the French part (the Walloon) and the Dutch (the Flemish). And our capital, Brussels, is de facto the capital of the European Union. That's it in a nutshel 18:47, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, sorry, for my English. I asked the "royal descent" thing because of the little crown :) 18:47, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::: Belgium? I'm not far off then, Germany in fact. And I'd have thought Belgiums best known for beer. Although it's probably also chocolate. Sounds like a nice place :) Beer and Chocolate. |Wikination= - Charles Walkertalk | - Game Lordtalk }} 18:48, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::: If you are German, I understand you know our beers better than the chocolates :D That's what Germany is known for too, isn't it? Where in Germany do you live? 18:51, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::::: Welcome to Lovia, Cléo. ;-) Lokixx 18:51, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Welcome to Lovia! :D --OWTB 18:52, 21 May 2008 (UTC) OK, I have to go guys, we'll talk soon :-). I have to go back to school and after school I'm going to a bar with some friends. Ciao! Cléo 18:53, 21 May 2008 (UTC) : South, Munich in Bavaria, or Bayern as it should be called. And yes, we're probably also all alcoholics. Especially what with the Oktoberfest and all that. Everyone should go there at least once in their life! Or be like me, and go every year multiple times. Another thing: I fixed the sig Charles Walkertalk| 18:54, 21 May 2008 (UTC) : Oh and bye, have a good time. Charles Walkertalk| 18:54, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :: Good you fixed it Been there (Bayern) a long time ago. If my German was better, I would try to speak some of it right now, but my German is really aweful. 19:02, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::German people also understand Limburgish :D (most of them, I hope) --OWTB 19:05, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::: Also Deutsch kann ich schon aber Limburgish? Wenn ich erlich bin, muss ich sagen dass ich nie von es gehört habe . Charles Walkertalk| 19:07, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Det maak mich neet gek, Lèmbörgs wuuertj gekaltj in Nederlandj, België en 'n paar dörpkes euver de grèns mit Duitslandj, in Noeardjrèèn-Wèsfaal. --OWTB 19:10, 21 May 2008 (UTC) (Outdent) Ah, well, I've never been to north Germany. I've been through Holland though. Venloe (Did I spell that right?) and Rotterdam. Charles Walkertalk| 19:12, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Ah, Venlo. But Venlo isn't Holland :D Limburgish people often don't like it when people say Holland to the Netherlands :D (they want to be independent) --OWTB 19:13, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :: Sorry about that. I should know, it's a similar thing with Scotland/England. (I'm scottish by birth, I just live in DE) Charles Walkertalk| 19:18, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, you could compare it :D But it doesn't matter, most people don't know :D --OWTB 19:22, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Pic of you Hi Cléo, About your self-photo. You might want to add some copyright details to it, otherwise, as it states on the page, it may be deleted. I'm assuming you took the pic yourself, or a friend for you, so you should simply write something along the lines of: This file was uploaded with permission of the owner. Charles WalkerPost 20:29, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :I understand. Cléo 12:51, 22 May 2008 (UTC) http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Canada, the last changes. I think I don't belong here =( Cléo 15:20, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :That's not true, but it's important to know what our wiki stands for. What you add there, is very good information, but belongs on general information sites, such as our big brother, Wikipedia. 15:22, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::Big brother? Cléo 15:28, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::Well, we originally started as a Dutch language project on Wikipedia, that's why it's in fact, our "big brother" or "mother site". 15:32, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Great. Cléo 15:33, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Does the duch still exist? Anfii 15:49, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Does the duch still exist? Sven Plemming 17:09, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Do you listen? Anfii 15:35, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Please, block this kid. Cléo 15:36, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Don't have such high attitude. You are just little. You don't know not where you talking about! Anfii 15:37, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Shut up, for God's sake. Go to your mom and leave me alone. Cléo 15:40, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::PLEASE, behave! This will be considered inappropriate behavior. 15:41, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, Anfii! Behave, little boy. Cléo 15:42, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::You have not to leave Pierlot McCrooke 15:45, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Aw, what kind of you =) Maybe I should not, indeed. Cléo 15:46, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I have to leave. She ruins my carrier in Lovia. Anfii 15:42, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Go. Cléo 15:46, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Parties Please, don't just make pages. We write articles over here, so please write articles that mean something more than "is a political party". Okay? They will be deleted if not finished soon. 15:41, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Okay, I think I should leave. Cléo 15:42, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::If you can't behave towards starting editors, maybe you should. We try to behave and be friendly towards everybody, young and old. Friendliness is the only way to a agreable society. 15:44, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::But Anfi has to act normal! He should write normal articles~too. Not about f**king sheds. ~~ :::: =( Cléo 15:46, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::: Please stop with insulting! Pierlot McCrooke 15:49, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I write about my house. Anfii 15:47, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Inappropriate behavior Your behavior towards other users on this wikia is considered very inappropriate and does not stimulate the atmosphere in Lovia. That is why the site administrators have decided to block you for a period of 24 hours. We hope you realize this is for the best of the site and its users. You will be welcome to return after this period with a new and positive attitude. Thanks for your comprehension, 15:49, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Maybe she just had an bad day. Anfii 15:51, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::That is possible, and as I said, she will be welcome again tomorrow. 15:52, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::No, don't block someone, the police will get after you! It is not nice to block someone. Anfii 15:53, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I am a site administrator, and what I have done is for the good of the site. We need to do this because of what she has done towards, for example, you. It is my duty, and I don't like it myself, but she left me no other options. 15:55, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I see. Okay, I'll unblock you, if you apologize to Anfii and if you promise to behave very well. If you don't, I'll have to block you again, do you understand that? 16:02, 30 May 2008 (UTC) She not apologize Lovia Do you like this country Pierlot McCrooke 16:59, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I thought you were sorry about what you did? This is not friendly and again inappropriate. By the way: Plemming is not located in Hurbanova, but in Eastern Sylvania (State of Sylvania), of which I am the Governor. 10:40, 1 June 2008 (UTC) You should talk to the King. Sven Plemming 17:08, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Citizenship Hi Cléo, as you are here for more than four days, and as you have done more than 50 useful edits, you can become a citizen, which has several benefits. We just need you to confirm two things: * Your gender, that's female I suppose. * Your name, that is Cléo I guess. We need both given name and surname. Middle names are possible too, but that's not necessary. If you want you can make up a name for in Lovia, but remind that you'll have to use that name then for quite a time. So think well 16:26, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Picture Nope could you find pictures of a girl with copper hair for the articleLigency 10:36, 5 June 2008 (UTC) To my king You didn't forget our date? =| Cléo 20:40, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :He did. =( Cléo 19:38, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::Our king is momently on holiday untill the 15th or 16th of July. Which date? Robin Ferguson 20:33, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::@Robin Ferguson: Cléo had invited HRH for diner some time ago (beginning of June) in L'Istrice d'Oro. Lars Washington 04:20, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::@Cléo May I kindly ask you to not change the context of the userpages of your fellow citizens as you did with the page of HRH? I undid this very unapropriate edit! I also changed your extra edit on the Wikination:Users page. We know by now you are from Canada so there is no need to add this information twice. Also, here at Lovia, we do not swear at people, we do not use undescent expressions and we do not shout at eachother. We know by now you are back in town! So, would you please behave? Otherwise someone from the Government will have to take legal action against you. Thank you for your goodwill. Lars Washington 04:31, 8 July 2008 (UTC) well i like you Somewone likes you so don't say the world hates you. I've had worse days.Ligency 16:14, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Official message Dear Cléo, during my absence you have made several very negative edits. You have been yelling at people and you have said rude things too. We cannot accept this and we don't want more of this in the future. As you have done similar things in the past and because we fear for the future, we are obliged to block you for a certain period. In name of the site administrators you receive a one week block. We hope you realize once more what you did and how you should behave in the future. About your citizenship, normally you would have been a citizen indeed, but I asked you your official acceptation, and you didn't answer. So if you can answer on that question some titles higher on this page, you can officially become a citizen. 13:45, 18 July 2008 (UTC) How can I enter politics?